1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy construction kit which can be used in constructing models requiring arched beams, such as structural bridges and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many previously known toy construction kits have been useful for constructing variations on a log-cabin model.
Kits with slotted geometric-shaped pieces have included those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,511--McAllister et al and 3,570,169--Jacob. However, the shapes and notching of the pieces have limited those kits to specific toy construction uses.